User talk:Batno mercy/Build:W/any Fissure Spider Farmer
/Archive1 W/any Why is this named W/any if this required to be W/Me because of the physical resistance?? :Physical resistance is a exemple. You can do it with dolak signet or many varient.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:19, 18 December 2006 (CST) :I've been doing this with a W/R build. I use Dolyak Signet and Watch Yourself for increased armor while using Melandru's Resistance and Troll Ungent to decrease the effects of poisoning by the cave spiders. The last two skills are also helpful when running past the ancient skales. Savage Shot Can anyone confirm the recently added note about the spiders using Savage Shot when your health drops below 50%? This would be new to me. In my experience all monsters use Savage Shot on spells exclusively, no matter what health their target has. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:50, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :RV. the edit is wrong. it is well known that spiders use savage shot against the usual builds only at much lower precentages, if at all. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:54, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Shield The article says to use a -2 while in stance shield. However it seems that Geoffer's Bulwark has a nice mod against piercing damage, which could be quite handy while farming fow spiders. Unfortunately I don't exactly know whether it's better to have -2 dmg or +10 armor, anyone know the exact numbers? -- Aragorn ii 00:25, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :If you are hit for 18 points of damage, they will be the same. for less then that, -2 is better, hence, for tanking spiders, -2 will always be better. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:29, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Vote ? Why this build is: This build has been successfully vetted by the GuildWiki community. The general consensus among users of GuildWiki is that this is a valid and viable build ...I dont see a: Rate-a-build 19:00 18 december - benoit flageol - :It's a really well known build. I don't see the need for a vote on that.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:19, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Okay but, im new with the FoW solo farming, so, maybe someone can clean this build or amke another more specific not 20 diffrent skill we can use.. like only 8 skill and only the based thing.. because the example on thsi build are soo polyvalent. Or maybe if you dont want to do that you can pm me in-game to help me to set this build :) IGN: benoit flageol. PS: Aratak je suis francais aussi, sa serait bien que tu maide. merci d'avance. - benoit flageol - 20:39, 19 December 2006 (EST) :::There is an example there... --Swift Thief 08:29, 18 March 2007 (CDT) w/mo? I know that theres many anti-casters in FoW, I know that 55ing doesnt work so why should a non-55 with enchants work? well, simple, watchful spirit+medning at 8 healing prayers = always 5 health regen but 0 energy drain, doylak and "watch yourself!" have 0 energy cost, wouldn't you be able to this and own the spiders? even if they do damage you (such as the time between doylak recasts) it would be healed with the +1hp regen you would still have. Would this fail horribly or would it work? :The problem with that are the Doubter's Dryders. They won't let you keep those enchantments up very long. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:30, 22 January 2007 (CST) Factions and NightFall only Is it possible to do this without any Prophecies skills? --Charger Xd :Yes. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:23, 28 January 2007 (CST)